fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Forum Policy
• • • • • • • Before going to the forums to start a discussion or even comment on an ongoing discussion, please take time to read and understand our rules and policies. This was designed to help give you, the user, a better understanding of what behavior is expected from you and to make your experience more enjoyable and safe. There is also a forum policy that applies to all Wikias. The policy can be found here. For the basic information on forums, go . General Rules The following general rules apply to all aspects of the forum. This includes forum threads, posts, links, reputation comments, signatures, and etc. Note: Since this is an English forum, the wiki community asks that all communication be in English. Ideally this means using proper English, with appropriate punctuation and capitalization, at all times. The wiki community understands that Fairy Tail's original language is Japanese thus, some words or sentences in Japanese are acceptable as long the message is majority in English. *Please go over or search the different forum threads before posting. Repetitive threads will be considered as spamming. *Do not discuss any illegal activity or threats of violence. *Do not use offensive terms that may include explicit, racist, or vulgar language. *Personal attacks, insults, flaming, defaming, or abusing others is a punishable offense. *Do not upload any form of pornography. *Do not post of copyrighted material unless properly credited. *Do not post links that contain referrer tracking ID's or advertisements. *Do not post links to sites where remuneration is offered for referrals. *Do not post links where our members are asked to register for something. *Images in each post should be limited to five per post with an image size not exceeding 1mb or 500 x 500 pixels. *Spamming is not allowed. This includes redundant threads, irrelevant linking or inappropriate tagging, blank or nonsense posts, and bumping both new and old threads. Forum Rules Fairy Tail Only This is a Fairy Tail Couples Wiki. Any topics not concerning Fairy Tail or the different couples and rivals in the series are not welcomed. Every Post Has Its Place There are different boards in the forum that show which topics it should contain. Please first check where you think your topic should be in as there may be a similar topic as yours already. The following discussion boards are: *'Fairy Tail Couples Wiki' - New to the wiki? Want to have a an article made? Have a special request? Be heard here! *'Fairy Tail Couples General Discussion' - Discuss about the different articles in the wiki. *'Fairy Tail Couples Community' - Meet and greet fellow users in the wiki. *'Fairy Tail Couples News and Updates' - Information on news and updates in the wiki. *'Fairy Tail Couples Questions and Answers' - Question about the articles in the wiki. Don't Use Senseless Topic Names Post a descriptive topic name. The topic name is the title of your message, not the message itself. The message has its own portion below the topic name. In this message, it should contain the summary of what you what to say. Know When to Quote Quote a post that you wish to reply to in order for other readers to understand your post. Don't Edit a Post that isn't Yours Only edit your own posts. You, under no circumstance, can edit another user's post, unless the post violates any of the local or wiki community policies. Know When to Remove a Post There are a few reasons to remove a post. When the post contains an offensive term, the post is a spam, the post is unrelated to the topic, and the post is a personal attack. Please remove the post instead of quoting or replying to it and notify an admin. Know When to Remove a Thread There are only two reasons to remove a thread. One is when the thread violates any of the local or wiki community policies. The other one is when the thread has the same topic or at least same idea with another. Don't Highlight Unnecessary Threads Only highlight threads that are under the Fairy Tail Couples News and Updates board. Know When to Close There are only three reasons to close a thread. One is when the objective of the thread is resolved. For example, a question posted has been given a proper answer. The second one is when the thread has been inactive for at least one month. This is to prevent any necro or bringing back dead threads. Finally, the last one is when the creator of the thread wishes to have it closed. If the thread is created by an anonymous user, then users who wish for it to closed have no choice but to wait for it to be inactive. Know When to Open The only reason to open the thread again is when the creator of the thread wishes for it to be opened. If the creator is an anonymous user, it will not be opened. The creator will simple write a request in the administrative requests page asking for the thread to be open. The thread will be reevaluated by the administrator if there are any violations of the local or wiki community policies. If there is none, the thread will be reopen but if the administrator finds any violation, it will remain closed. Move Only Misplaced Threads Only move threads that are not in the proper board. Category:Policy